


Aftercare

by kmandofan90



Series: NSFW Alphabet Series [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Multi, No use of y/n, Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmandofan90/pseuds/kmandofan90
Summary: Of all the people you have ever made love to, Paz has been the most thoughtful and caring one of them all.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Original Character(s), Paz Vizla/Reader
Series: NSFW Alphabet Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This contains unsafe(ish) sex. This is assuming that the relationship has been established for some time, so both participants are on board with the idea of not using a condom. Also it has been centuries since I last posted fanfiction for others to read, so please bear with me as I get used to writing again. Also, part of the NSFW Alphabet thing going around, but I'm cramming some together so I can write entire chapters of stuff.
> 
> TL;DR: Paz is an affectionate individual who loves taking care of Reader. Crossposted to my tumblr. There are a few minor changes between this one and the one on tumblr, but nothing that changes the 'plot' (or what little plot there is).

Paz hunches over you, his breath fanning across your face. You lay there, sprawled out over the coarse cotton sheets, your chest heaving. Your entire body is flushed pink. You can feel it. All the way from your scalp down to your belly button. He pulls out with a slick noise, making you keen with the loss. He kisses away your disappointment before he rolls down onto the bed next to you. The afterglow starts to fade as the cool air starts to chill your sweat-slick body.

Normally, he will pull his helmet on immediately after sex, even in the darkness of the room. Tonight, he doesn’t seem to be in any rush to slip it back on. As your heart rate returns to normal, Paz strokes you, his hot, dry fingers like tiny brands as they idle over the bumps and curves of your torso. Your breath hitches when he finds a particularly ticklish spot, but he doesn’t pursue those.

You know that he is definitely cataloging those for future exploitation, though. He’s just that kind of asshole. Inhaling, you stretch out, arching your back tightly before spreading out on what little space remains in your bed. Immediately, his cum starts dribbling back out, and you crinkle your nose a bit. You love sex, just not sleeping in sticky sheets.

As if reading your mind, Paz gently pushes his hand between your thighs. You feel the coarseness of a cloth as he gently mops up the mess he had left behind. You blindly reach out and cup his face. He hasn’t shaved in a while, you notice, right before you lean in to kiss him. It’s a brief, gentle, fleeting kiss, one to show him you appreciate his attention. When he tosses the cloth over the side of the bed, he stretches out as well, his arm tightening around your waist and pulling you close. You immediately snuggle into the warm, safe spot between him and the wall and close your eyes. You fall asleep to the gentle thumping of his heart and the soft scent of soap and leather.

The next morning, you wake up to an empty bed and the warm coverlet tucked around your body. You glance around the tiny room you’d been allowed to take with the Tribe. Paz is gone, but he has left a small pile on your bedside table. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you sit up, and start examining your lover’s offerings to you. One small bottle of water, chilled, with condensation dripping down the sides and soaking into the napkins beneath it. A bottle of pain pills for the soreness lancing up from your lower regions. He knows he wasn’t gentle with you last night, but you had begged him to give it to you hard. Finally, a small ration pack, still hot. He has even torn the seal open just a bit so you could eat. You’ve often lamented to him that your freakishly small, rodent-like hands weren’t strong enough to open anything tougher than a regular door knob, much less the sturdy plastic packaging on standard field rations.

As you pick up the bottle of water, you consider the quiet Mandalorian you’ve come to adore. Of all the people you have ever made love to, Paz has been the most thoughtful and caring one of them all. He doesn’t have to tell you what he feels for you. You just know it.


End file.
